


Outfit & Favorite Character (Day 1 of TSEWeek2020)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Best Friends, Blind Character, Childhood Friends, Gen, Injury, Masks, Mild Blood, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: After Velvare's bleeding incident, children Avidan and Enel get started on making their masks!  (They do need a little help, especially with Enel around, but it gets Avidan distracted from the sadness.  All in all, it's good fun, he thinks.)Written for Day 1 of TSE Appreciation Week 2020!  I picked both themes :)
Relationships: Avidan Leto & Enel Lanum
Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Outfit & Favorite Character (Day 1 of TSEWeek2020)

“Dan! Dan! You’re here!” A bright red child-shaped blur comes barrelling out of the orphanage onto Avidan, toppling him over, and he looks up into the beaming face of Enel Lanum. Two years younger than Avidan, Enel is one of his best friends; they met a few years back and have been virtually inseparable since.

"Hey, Enel," laughs Avidan, shoving the younger boy off of him and onto the floor. Enel jumps up, grabbing Avidan's hand.

"You're just in time, look! Idony has everything ready!"

Looking past him, Avidan sees that this is true--his cousin is standing there, smiling in their general direction. Her hands are full as she's holding a little baby drinking from a bottle, but on the wooden table next to her is a box filled with paper, string, scissors, and glue for mask-making. Avidan grins--he's really excited.

"Let's go, let's go!" Enel cries. He drags Avidan over to the table; a few of the other orphans are wearing the masks they've already made, or putting finishing touches on ones they aren't done with yet. A little brown-haired boy dashes off, calling "Mrs. St. Claire! Mrs. St. Claire!", presumably looking for Avidan's Aunt Savannah. She rushes into the room a moment later, _ooh_ -ing and _aah_ -ing over his glittery red mask. She smiles at Avidan and he gives her an energetic wave.

Reaching into the box, Enel turns to Avidan. "I want a green mask, like the green frogs, and your green cape! Green is an awesome color; it might be my favorite. But red is the color of candy canes, and my hair, and--"

"I'm doing blue," Avidan interrupts. "We could match; green and blue!"

"Perfect!" whoops Enel in response, throwing his hands up into the air. "Let's draw the outlines! How long is my face..." Sticking his tongue out In concentration, Enel pokes a finger into each cheek and moves them slowly down onto each side of the paper. Avidan does the same, and the two boys mark the points with a pencil. "What shape do you want your mask to be?" asks Enel.

Avidan shrugs. "I might just do a normal mask shape. How about you?"

"I'm doing a diamond on top!" says Enel. "You should do something cool like that too."

"Okay." Avidan leans his face on his hands in thought, staring down at his blue paper as Enel sketches away next to him. "I might do something like cutting out three lines on top? Like this," he suggests, drawing out a light outline of his idea.

Enel claps his hands together. "It's perfect! Do you like mine?" He holds up his paper, and Avidan can't help but smile; it surprisingly looks pretty good.

"Neat!" he says. "You should ask Aunt Savannah to cut it out for you; she just went into the other room."

"Nah, I got it," says Enel, and Avidan doesn't have time to warn him about any potential risks before he grabs the scissors and starts cutting away at his outline. Avidan shrugs, picking up his own pair of scissors to start carefully shaping his mask. A few moments later, he startles at a loud "OW!" coming from Enel next to him.

Enel hugs his hand to his chest, tears beginning to leak from his eyes as he tries to cover up the cut on his left hand. Avidan contemplates whether to tell him _I told you so,_ but instead just sighs and leaps out of his chair to go look for Mrs. St. Claire. "Aunt Savannah?" he calls, poking his head into the other room. She smiles at him, her forehead creased with stress--probably related to the two wailing children in her arms and the three at her feet--and he winces, feeling bad about bothering her. "Enel cut himself with the scissors. It-it doesn't look bad, just--"

"Oh no!" she exclaims. "Dan, can you wait one moment--Idony! Idony!"

The girl rushes in, her blonde braid flying behind her. "Yes, Mom?"

"Can you take care of these kids for just a minute, please? Enel's just injured himself again."

"It's minor!" Avidan cuts in. "Idony, I can help--"

"No, no, don't worry yourself; I've got it." Idony smiles at him, bouncing the babies she's been handed, and they giggle. Avidan smiles back even though he knows she can't tell and holds onto Savannah's skirt to follow her back into the other room, bandages in her hands. Enel's crying has lessened, and he gives the two Letos a weak smile as he holds out his injured hand. Avidan's aunt immediately begins fussing over him, wrapping the bandages around his bleeding wound.

After it's all done and he's been subdued, Aunt Savannah turns to his half-cut-out paper. "I like your mask, Enel," she says sweetly, and he grins.

"Thanks, Mrs. St. Claire! Can you cut the rest out for me? Please?"

She laughs lightly. "Of course, Enel. Avidan, would you like me to help you too?"

He beams up at her. "Sure. Thank you!"

Soon, both masks are finished, and Avidan and Enel happily parade themselves around in them, even "showing" them to Idony by letting her touch their faces. And by the time they decide to go hunting for frogs and Velvare finally wakes up, Enel's hand is all better.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in Levant, Nathan is wondering why his left hand is bleeding all of a sudden.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos would be much appreciated <3


End file.
